1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method for fabricating thereof, and more particularly, to a single electron semiconductor device and method thereof.
2. Background of the Related Art
In response to the semiconductor industry""s desire to further integrate semiconductor devices, a single electron memory device has been developed which is programmable and erasable by using just a single or a few electrons.
FIG. 1 shows a structure of a single electron memory device in accordance with the related art where a semiconductor layer 100 made of silicon or gallium-arsenic (GaAs) is formed with a tunneling insulation film 102 on the upper surface of the semiconductor layer 100. The tunneling insulation film 102 is formed by a silicon oxide film having a thickness of 2-3 nm. Next, a quantum dot 104 is formed on the upper surface of the tunneling insulation film 102 of a fine-sized polycrystalline silicon pattern having a width of about 50 nm and a height of about 50 nm. The size of the quantum dot 104 is preferably such that a single electron or several electrons at the most can tunnel to generate a Coulomb Blockade phenomenon.
A control insulation film 106 is formed on the upper surface of the quantum dot 104. The control insulation film 106 is a silicon oxide film or a silicon nitride film formed with a thickness of about 2-3 nm. Next, a control gate electrode 108 is formed on the upper surface of the control insulation film 106.
An n-type or a p-type of impurity ion-implanted source region 110 and a drain region. 112 are formed in the semiconductor layer 100 at the both sides of the control gate electrode 108. Then, an interlayer insulation film 114 is formed at the upper surface and side surface of the control gate electrode 108, and a planarization layer 116 is formed on the upper surface of the interlayer insulation film 114. A contact hole 117 is then formed on the upper surface of the source region 110 and the drain region 112 and a conductive plug 118 is formed through the contact hole 117, where the conductive plug is connected with a metal wiring layer 120.
The operational principle of a single electron memory having the construction of FIG. 1 is the same as that of an EEPROM (Electrically Erasable Programmable Read Only Memory) of the related art. But, unlike an EEPROM of the related art, the single electron memory can vary a threshold voltage with merely single electron or several electrons at the most and is operable at a lower voltage than a EEPROM of the related art because when a write voltage higher than the threshold voltage is applied to the control gate electrode, an inversion layer is formed in a channel region and an electron from the source region is induced into the channel, reducing the channel conductance.
This occurs because one or several electrons when in the inversion layer of the channel region, tunnel into the quantum dot (which becomes a floating gate) and one by one the electrons tunnel through a thin tunneling insulation layer at room temperature. As the electrons tunnel into the floating quantum dot, the threshold voltage changes.
Ideally, it is preferred that a single electron tunnels for programming. However, since it is difficult to detect the change in the size of the threshold voltage, three or four electrons are often used to change the threshold voltage by about 1V to program the memory.
FIGS. 2A through 2H show a series of processes of the method for fabricating a single electron memory device in accordance with the related art.
As shown in FIG. 2A, a plurality of device isolation regions 201 are formed at predetermined portions of a semiconductor layer 200. The device isolation regions 201 are called field regions and the other regions which are not the device isolation regions 201 are called active regions. Next, a tunneling insulation layer 202 is formed on an upper surface of the semiconductor layer 200 including the field region 201, then a polysilicon layer 203 is formed on the upper surface of the tunneling insulation layer 202.
As shown in FIGS. 2B and 2C, the polysilicon layer 203 is patterned to form a polysilicon layer pattern 203a, the surface of the polysilicon layer pattern 203a is oxidized to form a silicon oxide film 204 on the surface of the polysilicon layer pattern 203a as illustrated in FIG. 2C. Thereafter, as shown in FIG. 2D, the silicon oxide film 204 is selectively etched using a buffered HF solution to reduce the polysilicon layer pattern 203a to a smaller size polysilicon layer pattern 203B.
The processes of FIGS. 2C and 2D are repeatedly performed until, as shown in FIG. 2E, a quantum dot 203c is formed having a length that is at most 50 nm. Next, as shown in FIG. 2F, a control insulation film 205 is formed on the upper surface of the polysilicon layer pattern 203c, the tunneling insulation layer 202 and the isolation regions 201, and then a polysilicon layer 206 is deposited on the upper surface of the a control insulation film 205.
Next, as shown in FIG. 2G, the polysilicon layer 206 and the control insulation film 205 are patterned to form a control gate electrode 206a, source 207 and drain regions 208 are then formed on both sides of the control gate electrode 206a by implanting an impurity ion into the semiconductor layer 200, and an interlayer insulation film 209 is formed on the entire upper surface of the structure formed on the semiconductor layer 200. Then, a planarization layer 210 is formed on the upper surface of the interlayer insulation film 209, a contact hole is then formed on both the source 207 and drain regions 208 and each contact hole is filled with a conductive material to form a conductive plug 211 as shown in FIG. 2H. Finally, a metal wiring layer 212 is formed on the upper surface of the conductive plug 211, thereby completing the fabricating of a single electron dot memory device.
However, the above method for fabricating a single electron memory device has various problems. For example, a very fine pattern must formed to form the quantum dot, but the smallest line feature that can currently be formed by using the currently available photolithography processes are about 0.1 xcexcm. Accordingly, it is difficult to fabricate a quantum dot having a size less than 50 nm by using the currently available photolithography and an etching process which starts with pattern line features of about 0.1 xcexcm.
Further, as mentioned above in the related art method, a comparatively large A polysilicon layer pattern is formed, and then the size of the polysilicon layer pattern is reduced by using iterations of oxidation and wet etching. Accordingly, this method has a problem with the evenness of the size of the quantum dot because of the inexactness of the oxidation and wet etching and a problem with the reproduction of the process because of the iterations of oxidation and wet etching required to reduce the size of the quantum dot.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.
An object of the invention is to solve at least the above problems and/or disadvantages and to provide at least the advantages described hereinafter.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a quantum dot having a more consistent size.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a quantum dot having an improved reproductiveness of the process.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a single electron memory device.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, there is provided a method for fabricating a quantum dot including the steps of forming a first insulation layer on a semiconductor layer, forming a second insulation layer on the first insulation layer, patterning the second insulation layer to form an opening of xe2x80x98Txe2x80x99-shape and partially exposing the upper surface of the first insulation layer, implanting a silicon ion into the first insulation layer through the opening by using a tilt angle ion implantation method, thermally treating the semiconductor layer to re-crystallize the silicon ion implanted into the first insulation film.
In order to achieve the above objects, in the above method for fabricating a quantum dot, the recrystallizing refers to a thermal treatment of the semiconductor layer at a temperature of about 600xcx9c700xc2x0 C.
In order to achieve the above objects, in the above method for fabricating a quantum dot, the first insulation film is a silicon oxide film.
In order to achieve the above objects, in the above method for fabrcating a quantum dot, in the step of forming the first insulation film, the first insulation film has the thickness of about 30 nm.
In order to achieve the above objects, in the above method for fabricating a quantum dot, in the step of implanting the silicon ion, the silicon ion is implanted with the depth of about 5 nm from the upper surface of the silicon oxide film.
In order to achieve the above objects, in the above method for fabricating a quantum dot, the second insulation film is a nitride film.
In order to achieve the above objects, in the above method for fabricating a quantum dot, the nitride film has the thickness of about 30 nm.
In order to achieve the above objects, there is also provided a method for fabricating a single electron memory device including the steps of forming a first insulation layer on a semiconductor layer, forming a second insulation layer on the first insulation layer, patterning the second insulation layer to form an opening of xe2x80x98Txe2x80x99-shape and partially exposing the upper surface of the first insulation layer, implanting a silicon ion into the first insulation layer through the opening by using a tilt angle ion implantation method, thermally treating the semiconductor layer to re-crystallize the silicon ion implanted into the first insulation film and forming a quantum dot, removing the second insulation film, forming a control gate electrode of polysilicon layer pattern on the upper surface of the first insulation film, patterning the first insulation film to have the same size of the control gate electrode, and forming a source and a drain regions in the semiconductor layer at both sides of the control gate electrode.
In order to achieve the above objects, in the above method for fabricating a single electron memory device, the re-crystallizing refers to a thermal treatment of the semiconductor layer at a temperature of about 600xcx9c700xc2x0 C.
In order to achieve the above objects, in the above method for fabricating a single electron memory device, the first insulation film is a silicon oxide film.
In order to achieve the above objects, in the above method for fabricating a single electron memory device, in the step of forming the first insulation film, the first insulation film has the thickness of about 30 nm.
In order to achieve the above objects, in the above method for fabricating a single electron memory device, in the step of implanting the silicon ion, the silicon ion is implanted with the depth of about 5 nm from the upper surface of the silicon oxide film.
In order to achieve the above objects, in the above method for fabricating a single electron memory device, the second insulation film is a nitride film.
In order to achieve the above objects, in the above method for fabricating a single electron memory device, the nitride film has the thickness of about 30 nm.
In order to achieve the above objects, in the above method for fabricating a single electron memory device, in the step of removing the nitride film, the nitride film is removed by using a hot phosphoric acid solution by wet etching.
In order to achieve the above objects, in the above method for fabricating a single electron memory device, in the step of implanting the silicon ion, the silicon ion is implanted into the first insulation film so that the concentration of the silicon ion is 1021 atoms/cm3.
In order to achieve the above objects, in the above method for fabricating a single electron memory device, the quantum dot has the diameter of about 10 nm.
To further achieve the above objects, a method for fabricating a quantum dot includes forming a first insulation layer on an upper surface of a semiconductor layer, forming a second insulation layer on an upper surface of the first insulation layer, patterning the second insulation layer to form an opening to partially expose the upper surface of the first insulation layer, implanting an ion into the first insulation layer through the opening by using a tilt angle ion implantation method, andrecrystallizing the implanted ion in the first insulation layer.
To further achieve the above objects, a method for fabricating a single electron memory device includes forming a first insulation layer on an upper surface of a semiconductor layer, forming a second insulation layer on an upper surface of the first insulation layer, patterning the second insulation layer to form an opening to partially expose the upper surface of the first insulation layer, implanting an ion into the first insulation layer through the opening by using a tilt angle ion implantation method, recrystallizing the ion implanted into the first insulation layer and forming a quantum dot, removing the second insulation layer, forming a control gate electrode on the upper surface of the first insulation layer, patterning the first insulation layer to the same width as the control gate electrode, and forming source and drain regions in the semiconductor layer at both sides of the control gate electrode.
To further achieve the above objects, a single electron memory device includes a semiconductor layer, a first insulation layer on an upper surface of the semiconductor layer, a second insulation layer on an upper surface of the first insulation layer, and a recrystallized implanted ion in the first insulation layer.
Additional advantages, objects, and features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in part will become apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned from practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained as particularly pointed out in the appended claims.